The present disclosure relates generally to the field of building management systems. A building management system (BMS) is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include, for example, a HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, any other system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof.
A BMS can collect data from sensors and other types of building equipment. Data can be collected over time and combined into streams of timeseries data. Each sample of the timeseries data can include a timestamp and a data value. Some BMSs store raw timeseries data in a relational database without significant organization or processing at the time of data collection. Applications that consume the timeseries data are typically responsible for retrieving the raw timeseries data from the database and generating views of the timeseries data that can be presented via a chart, graph, or other user interface. These processing steps are typically performed in response to a request for the timeseries data, which can significantly delay data presentation at query time.